The invention generally relates to computers and computer software and, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for displaying travel information to, and interacting with, the traveler for booking travel products.
Travel agents typically access computer reservation systems or other travel product related systems to search for and plan travel itineraries for travelers. Computer reservation systems typically include one or more databases that store and retrieve information on travel product cost and availability. Computer reservation systems may also conduct transactions related to booking air, rail, shuttle, or bus travel, hotel rooms, rental cars, and other travel products. A system configured to book reservations for multiple travel product providers is commonly referred to as a Global Distribution System (GDS). A GDS is typically operated by a third party service provider. Third party service providers may offer GDS services that connect travel product provider systems to travel agency systems. The GDS may thereby enable travel agents to search for and sell travel products offered by multiple travel product providers.
During the process of selling travel products to a traveler in a face-to-face situation, the travel agent may request that the traveler decide on certain aspects of the itinerary. For example, the traveler may need to decide which flight, hotel, or other travel-related services they want to book for the trip. If the traveler is physically present in the travel agent's office, the travel agent will often point their display toward the traveler so that the traveler can directly view the travel information. However, the data displayed by a travel agency system is often cryptic in nature and not well adapted to interpretation by the traveler. For example, certain information may be provided using codes and industry specific language or jargon that is not understandable by the traveler. This information may be presented over a command line interface unsuited for viewing by travelers. Moreover, the travel agency system may also display confidential information, such as commissions, margins, or discounted prices that should not be disclosed to the traveler.
Thus, improved systems, methods, and computer program products for displaying information relating to travel products are needed that enable travelers to view and comprehend the information being displayed.